Please
by LapinGris
Summary: FemShep gets hurt in the latest mission, how will her turian react? Post Commitment. Rated M for language and suggestive situations.


Lapin: My first story. Be gentle~

...

Commander Shepard entered her quarters, sore and exhausted. These missions were getting more and more strenuous.

She crashed face down onto her bed and let out a loud, frustrated groan into her pillow. She needed a shower, badly. She attempted to get up, only to realize that her muscles had literally stopped working. She let out another, much louder groan.

She spent ten minutes just laying there with her eyes closed, somewhat meditating, trying to will her limbs to move so that she could bathe. Normally she wouldn't care much about being a little dirty, but this time she had a few deep cuts on her left thigh. She couldn't risk an infection. Not when she and her crew were so close to battle. They depended on her so much. Outside she remained confident. Inside, she felt like a scared child.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door and it snapped her back into focus. She heard a voice call out, "Shepard! You feeling ok?" It was the voice of her recent turian friend-turned-boyfriend, Garrus Vakarian.

"Yeah! Just... can't move." she replied, slightly embarrassed by the fact. Garrus entered her room and stood there, staring at her. Shepard peeked at him from her pillow. "Why can't you move?" He asked, amusement coupled with concern in his tone. She smothered her face into the pillow again, blushing at the embarrassment of how useless she felt.

"I..." she started, unsure. It was pathetic. She didn't like anyone seeing her helpless, especially Garrus. She felt like she had more to prove around him. She was always more competitive.

Garrus made his way over to her bed. "Are you hurt?" he asked, reaching down to place his hand on the back of her head. She mumbled something incoherant. He sat down on the edge of her bed and carefully rolled her over so that he could see her better.

"I'm fine, just tired is all." She stated, trying to sound convincing. Garrus looked her over. "Your leg is bleeding..." he said, unamused. Shepard glared at him. "I'll be fine, I just need to rest a bit before I can get up to clean it." she growled, trying to sound tough.

"Why don't I just clean it for you? Or... maybe..." he leaned toward her, his face inches away from hers. "I could just... wash your entire body." his fangs caught some light as he grinned. Shepard blushed. "Maybe just... help me get up then." she suggested.

Garrus frowned. "I liked my idea better..." he complained, tucking one arm under her legs and the other under her back. She reached out as best she could and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her with ease and started walking over to her bathroom. "How are you not exhausted? That last mission was insane... I'm beat." she mumbled, tightening her grip on him.

He chuckled. "Humans are so fragile..." he said, once again amused. Shepard scoffed. "Are not..." she countered. He laughed and added, "Well... sometimes anyway. I seem to recall a night not so long ago in which you were holding your own."

She smirked at the memory. "Right. You were barely able to keep up with me." she said, a cockiness to her tone. He laughed, "I don't recall it that way."

They entered the bathroom and he placed her gently on the toilet seat. "Let's get the shower running, how hot do you like it?" he asked, unaware of the innuendo. Shepard smirked. "You know full well how hot I like it, Vakarian."

Garrus froze. The things this woman was able to do with words alone... ridiculous. "I'm definitely washing you now... I'm not taking no for an answer." Shepard blushed. "If you insist." she said casually, masking how she truly felt. Her real emotions were off the charts. Her body started to become hot and flushed.

After getting the water to a reasonable temperature, Garrus crouched down beside her. He looked up at her, blue eyes alight with excitement. "Need help out of your armor?" he asked, his voice deep and gravelly. She blushed slightly but somehow maintained her composure.

"Please." she said, and Garrus didn't think he'd ever heard her say it before. Please. It was almost like she was literally asking him to _please _her. These thoughts made him hesitate. Sent him into a fantasy land in which they were going at it, her begging him for more with that word. Shepard snapped him out of it. "Garrus? Little help?" she asked, trying to unfasten her chest plate.

Garrus blinked at her. "R-right." he stuttered, reaching for the clasp. One by one the articles of her armor were removed, until she was left in her bra and underwear. Garrus would have remained excited, if he hadn't seen how deep the gashes on her thigh were. "Let's get you cleaned up and then I'll put something on these cuts..." he said quietly. Shepard frowned. "That's fine but... what's wrong, Garrus? A second ago you were all cocky and... flirtatious. "

He remained silent. Getting up to soak a cloth with the warm water. He returned to her side and proceeded to dab the cloth on the wounds on her thigh. "Garrus?" she asked, her tone uncertain. He sighed. "It's not all about the sex, Shepard. At least- not anymore. You're my... uh... woman... now, and it really bothers me to see you hurt..." Shepard didn't know how to respond, he didn't really show much concern for her in the past, well, not to this extent. It was new to her. "That's different..." She mumbled. He glanced back at her and then quickly looked away. "It's... it's a turian thing, all right? We worry and care about our... women." he stated awkwardly.

Shepard smiled. "Why hesitate on the word _woman_? What would you rather call me?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Garrus looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Mine." he said, placing his hand over hers. "That's what you are."

Shepard blushed, "That's a human thing too, worrying about your significant other."

Garrus smirked, "Something in common then, besides the guns, the scars, the... sex appeal."

The two laughed and then simply looked at each other. Into each other's eyes. Reading what was being written in them. Shepard's eyes became heavy lidded, as she began lightly nibbling her bottom lip. Garrus suddenly remembered his daydream, her face looked almost like that, as she told him _please_. The steam from the shower filled up the room and gave her skin a wet but desirable sheen. It was almost too much.

Shepard moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his head and forced him forward into a kiss. Garrus reacted quickly, grabbing her waist and pulling her as close as possible. His talons grazed her flesh, making her moan lightly.

She pushed him down hard onto the bathroom floor and straddled him, placing her hands on his chest. "You wanna?" she asked, her voice raspy. Garrus gripped her hips tightly and smirked. "Hell yes." he growled, running his hands down her legs.

Suddenly she winced and cried out. Her eyes went wide and she tensed up. Garrus froze. What happened? "My leg! Damn it... fucking hurts..." she cursed, wincing again. He picked her up and took her to her bed, slight panic on his face. "Here, lay down... I'll go get the Doctor!" he shouted, placing her down softly.

Shepard gasped, "Wait! Garrus, I'm fine! Just... need to be more careful-" she trailed off as he ran out. She placed her palm on her face, under it though was a goofy smile. She'd never had anyone be so worried or paranoid over her before. It made her feel needed. Perhaps this turian could one day break through all of her defenses, and see the insecurity she so desperately kept hidden, if they didn't die, of course.

Right, the Reapers... damn it all.


End file.
